Stay
by NiennaAngel
Summary: HiroxKai Hiro goes looking for Kai after Kai doesn't show up for practice. Cute and fluffy! Rated for safety


Short fluffy yaoi goodness. It's a Hiro/Kai because I was inspired to write a oneshot and I'm not tired despite the late hour (11:30 pm my time). This is dedicated to Elemental Gypsy for her loyal reviews and the inspiration to write a Hiro/Kai in the first place. Thank you Gypsy! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Hiro was walking around his boyfriend's house trying desperately to locate said boyfriend. He hadn't shown up to practice which had the elder Granger brother worried. Kai never skipped practice and often got pissed off when the others tried to. Hiro had already checked most of the rooms Kai used. The only one he hadn't checked was the bedroom. If he had been looking for anyone else he would have started out in the bedroom, but Kai was only ever in there to sleep and even then it wasn't guaranteed that the phoenix would be sleeping in there. Hiro had found his fiery phoenix sleeping in guestrooms or on random couches too many times in the past year for him to expect the bedroom as the obvious place to look. The door to Kai's master suite was cracked, but there was no light coming from inside. Hiro pushed the door opened and couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

Kai was curled in a ball in the middle of his king size bed with his arms wrapped around a phoenix plushy that Hiro had won at a local carnival a few months earlier. Kai had been blushing tomato red when Hiro presented the large plushy to him in front of the large group of onlookers. Now Kai always slept with it unless he spent the night with Hiro. The more intimate part of their love was still unsure territory. Kai wasn't sure he was ready for that kind of commitment and Hiro refused to rush his decision. When Kai did end of spending the night with Hiro they would often fall asleep unintentionally while watching a movie or just relaxing while they enjoyed one another's company. To see Kai curled up now clutching that phoenix plushy was a sight that Hiro would never forget. There were few who knew just how cute the feisty phoenix was when asleep.

Hiro crossed the room and crawled onto the large bed. He laid himself down behind Kai and wrapped strong arms around his boyfriend's waist. Kai stirred and let go of the plushy as he rolled over to look at who disturbed his sleep. He smiled softly when he realized Hiro was lying beside him. "Hiro? What are you doing here?" he inquired sleepily as he snuggled into the elder's strong chest.

Hiro's fingers began to slide through the phoenix's silky tresses. Kai hummed in pleasure at the treatment. "I came to check on you. I got worried when you didn't show up to your practice."

"How did you know I didn't go to practice? You coach Justice 5, not us."

Hiro chuckled at Kai's question. "You're my younger brother's captain and train at my grandfather's dojo. Grandpa told me that you weren't there so that I'd come check on you, but Tyson was complaining about how you get to skip practice when he doesn't get that choice. Why did you skip practice? Are you not feeling well?" Hiro tilted Kai's chin up to look into sleep fogged rubies.

"I didn't sleep last night. I'm not sure why, but I was really restless. I fell asleep sometime after five this morning. I guess I just ended up sleeping through the whole day. What time is it?" Hiro frowned as he tugged Kai back into his chest.

"It's three in the afternoon. You can go back to sleep phoenix. I'm here to keep you safe and watch over you. You don't have to worry about anything." Hiro started to rub Kai's back gently in an attempt to make his loving boyfriend fall back asleep.

Kai purred softly as he nuzzled Hiro's chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Kai. What's on your mind?" Hiro kissed the top of Kai's head gently as he awaited an answer.

"Would you want to move in here? I know it's kind of an odd request since we haven't even slept together, but I don't want to live here alone anymore and you've been looking for a new place to stay since you've stopped getting along with your landlord. I think that it would work and I want to be closer to you." Hiro smiled as he squeezed Kai. It was always amusing to the Justice 5 coach to hear his younger boyfriend ramble. Kai never rambled, but when he got nervous about asking Hiro something he didn't seem capable of shutting up.

"I'd love to move in here with you. It's not an odd request either. We've been dating for almost a year now and we're very serious about each other. Just because we're not sleeping together doesn't mean we can't share a bed. Now close your eyes and try to relax. We'll talk more about me moving in after you've slept for another hour or two."

Kai nodded as he slid an arm around Hiro's waist. In truth, the question of Hiro's moving in was what had kept him up all night. He had been trying to figure out the best way to ask his boyfriend to move in until the early hours of the morning and then fallen asleep from not sleeping at night. He loved Hiro, he really did. He also knew that Hiro loved him with all his heart. That wasn't the problem. Kai's problem had laid in the fact that he still didn't know if he was ready to go all the way with Hiro. He thought for sure that by asking Hiro to move in the elder would expect Kai to have sex with him. Now that he knew his boyfriend held no such expectations of him his mind was at rest and he was able to truly sleep.

When Kai awoke Hiro wasn't on the bed. He sat up quickly and looked around worried that his boyfriend was no longer within sight. Kai was never very confident in his relationship with Hiro and when the older coach disappeared his mind had a tendency to jump to the worst possible scenario. Hiro walked into the room as he closed his cell phone. He climbed onto the bed and kissed Kai's lips gently. "I thought you'd left" Kai admitted softly.

"I just stepped out into the hall to take a call from Garland about the rest of the team's progress today. I didn't mean to have you wake up on your own. I thought for sure that when the phone's ringing didn't wake you up that you'd stay asleep until I could get back here. I'm sorry" Hiro whispered as he pressed their lips together again. Kai kissed back gently as he shifted into Hiro's lap. Hiro's arms wound around Kai's back as Kai wrapped his legs around Hiro's waist. Hiro pulled back and smiled at Kai. "I love you, Kai. I'm not leaving you."

"I love you too Hiro. I've never been this happy before."

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review, pretty please with sugar on top! (I know it's supposed to be a cherry on top, but I prefer sugar to cherries XD) 


End file.
